


Slow Grind

by rant_girl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coming In Pants, F/M, Lapdance, stripper!jo, undercover as a stripper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9241607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rant_girl/pseuds/rant_girl
Summary: Dean's investigating deaths in a strip club. Jo's investigating them as well - undercover.





	

**Author's Note:**

> written six years ago on a comment fic meme, like dude. where does the time go?

She made him the second he came through the door, and she was glad to see he wasn't with Sam. That meant she could actually have some fun with him. He was so busy checking out the girl currently wrapped around the pole that he started a little when she threw her leg over his lap. Tilting forward ever so slightly, she ran her hands up his thighs, her breasts but a few inches from his face as she leaned in, letting her lips brush against his ear, "Hello, Dean, here about the dead girls I take it?" and she swayed her hips from side to side, "Maybe you might want to take your eyes off the live ones."

Dean swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat, taking in a deep breath and holding it in until he could regain something resembling composure, his entire energy focused on staying still, "Jo," sounding a little more pissed than he intended, his voice strained as she ground down against him, "Your mother know what you're up to?" she pushed his head back, turning around, shaking her ass in his face before she climbed back into his lap, "Leave her out of this. You're killing the mood."

Dean went to grab her wrist, but she smacked his hand away, "Uh, uh. No touching. Just talk. What do you know?" rolling her hips back and forth, the rough of his jeans tugging on the front of her panties on every rub.

Dean bit his lip, "Know about what?"

Jo smirked, "About the girls."

"The dead girls?"

"No, dumbass, I want to hear what you think about the _talent_. Yes, the dead girls. Or did you even look beyond the fact that they were strippers?"

Dean started to squirm a little, his _valiant_ attempts at resisting his primal urges clearly failing, as he closed his eyes in what Jo assumed was a last ditch attempt to overcome them. That totally never worked, but he seemed to find his voice somewhere, "I know that they all lived alone, they all died bloody," his breath hitching, his voice getting a little rougher, "through varied _freak_ accidents. I know that they were all blondes, and that apparently you didn't learn your lesson from the last time we came across a blonde killing psychopath. Ow!" Dean glared, rubbing at his arm where Jo just pinched him, "Hey! Watch the merchandise."

"Hey, I was here first, so if you want to stay? Then you're gonna follow my lead, and..." she pushed just that little bit further forward, sticking her tongue into his ear as she brought a hand down to palm his erection, her voice deadly low as she whispered, "Technically I'm the merchandise here, not you," relishing in the whimper that left his lips as she pulled her hand away.

Cupping his face to make sure that he was watching as she tipped herself back, she fisted his shirt for support. Jo pulled herself back up slowly, drawing her finger down the centre of his face, tugging down his bottom lip. It only took a few more grinds of her hips before he came in his pants with what came out as a cut off sob, half moan, half gasp, his eyes locked on hers as she slid off his lap. Jo slapped her hand down twice against his knee, "See you later, champ," before leaving him. 

This case was definitely going to be fun.


End file.
